


Grease and Glasses

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 50s au, First Kiss, Greaser!Andrew, Greaser!Eugene, Greaser!Shane, M/M, Nerdy!Zach, Prep!Ryan, Prep!Steven, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: “Hey watch where you're going buddy,” Shane sneered.“Me? You’re the idiot that hit me!"-or the one where Shane is a greaser with a big heart and Ryan just so happens to fall into his lap.and a few others fall in love along the way.-------Chapter 1 - Shyan POVChapter 2 - Standrew POVChapter 3 - Zagene POV





	1. Study Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50s highschool au nobody asked for](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348864) by detrimentalunicorns. 



> I want to start by saying Shane and Ryan are the main couple here. The other two are side couples.
> 
> Second, I wasn't born in the 50s so my knowledge of the 50s only extends to happy days, grease, and a few google searches I did.
> 
> Third!! This is inspired by artwork done by [ detrimentalunicorns ](https://detrimentalunicorns.tumblr.com/post/169121655524/a-50s-high-school-au-that-nobody-asked-for)
> 
> Additional art by [ Void-bee ](http://void-bee.tumblr.com/post/169376313696/i-loved-this-50s-picture-by-detrimentalunicorns)
> 
> Let me tell you I shit myself when I saw void-bee's art because the look on Shane's face in the first one is everything.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr ](http://wendihoe.tumblr.com)

The bell rang signaling the end of third period as Shane combed his greased hair. He watched as students flooded the hallways and noise filled the space that had been silent only moments before. The same cluster of skirts and cardigans swam around him, “See any birds?” 

Shane turned to watch his friend stub out his cigarette, it was a habit Shane hadn’t taken up and wasn't in a hurry to start. Brent had been smoking since forever and you could smell it on him when he walked into a room “Yeah, I’m looking at the biggest bird brain right now.”

The other two chuckled, Eugene and Andrew, Brent sent them a quick glare, “You know Madej, you should watch that tongue. One day it’s gonna get you in trouble.”

“One can dream, see you guys later,” Shane said walking away, slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder. Brent scoffed and turned to the other two who were more interesting chatting with themselves than Brent. Shane wonders if he knows they call him Bront half the time behind his back.

Shane wondered when he’d realize no one actually liked him, just scared of him. Same time Shane got the balls to leave their piss poor excuse for a gang. Shane knew the other two didn’t find the same thrill they did while being dicks as they had when they were younger. Now it just felt wrong and tiresome. 

If Shane was a braver person he’d leave the tough guy act behind. If Shane—

Shane was cut off mid-thought when he collided with another body. A plume of papers and books went up in the air before scattering across the floor. The person he hit was already on the floor trying to collect all his dropped possessions, “Hey watch where you're going buddy,” Shane sneered.

“Me? You’re the idiot that hit me,” the voice replied. Shane blinked, no one in this school has the guts to talk to him like this. Who was this kid? “Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?”

Shane slowly crouched down and started collecting papers. He didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t use to things going like this. Usually, if this happened the person would stutter out an apology and Shane would keep walking. Shane stood holding a mess of papers and a heavy book. The mystery boy stands then also and Shane is positive the world around them stopped.

Wow.

He’s breathtaking. 

He looks mad.

And he’s talking. 

“Are you gonna stand there all day or can I have my stuff?” the boy said impatiently.

“Huh?” Shane replied dumbly waiting for his brain to turn back on and stop focusing on the soft brown of the boy's eyes.

“The bell rang. Come on please give me my stuff. It’s my first day and I gotta get to class!”

Shane opened his mouth before looking over the boy's shoulder and seeing Brent approaching. He quickly shoved the content into the boy's hands, “Here, get lost.”

Now the boy looked confused but started walking away nonetheless, “Gosh, you act like I was the one making this last longer than need be.” 

Shane turned to watch the boy run off, presumably to class and around the corner. Shane jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Who the fuck was that?”

Shane spared Brent a glance, “No idea. Some new kid.”

Brent hummed pulling out his carton and shake a cigarette out, “Do we need to show him his place?” 

Shane shook his head, “Let him go. I’m sure he’ll learn.”

Brent screwed his eyebrows together, looking ready to question his sudden soft heart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. The both spun to face Miss Brunson looking at them with a stern face, “Mister Madej, Mister Bennett don’t you have classes to be attending?”

“Yes, Miss Brunson,” they replied in unison, Brent trying to conceal his smokes.

“Well, then I strongly advise you to get going.” 

“Okay, Miss Brunson,” they both said quickly trying to turn and get to class.

“And Mister Bennett, I’ll be wanting those cigarettes in my hand in three seconds unless you’d like to be in detention for the next week straight,” Shane smiled to himself as he walked away leaving Brent to the wolves.

-

Shane was sure the mystery boy and he had parted ways for good but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He seemed to be around every corner and in every hallway. He never spared Shane a glance but Shane saw him every time. It was like his eyes couldn’t help but scan every room in hope of seeing him. He had an affiliation with khakis and stupid generic cardigans that on anyone else would look stupid and preppy but looked perfect on him.

The greaser had also noticed they shared few classes, including gym. And if Shane's attendance in gym started skyrocketing that was no one’s business but his own. His gym teacher seemed pleased regardless.

But still, Shane didn’t have a name to go with the breathtaking boy. He wanted a name so much. One day he almost cracked and asked Steven Lim, a preppy bubbly boy Shane had seen his mystery boy hanging out. Shane knew about Steven from Andrew, the two used to be really close before Brent called Steven an airhead. Steven never talked to Andrew again. Shane never brought it up but he sees Andrew watch him and knows there more of a story there than he knows. Maybe it’s for the best.

The second Steven caught sight of him approaching his face glazed over with fear. Everyone in this school hated him, what was the point in even caring about this boy? He’d be just as scared of him as everyone else. Shane kept walking and averted his eyes to the ground.

-

Shane stared out of the window watching cars drive by the school. This was sadly one of the classes Shane didn't share with the mystery boy. Why was he even here then? Shane was just about to ask to use the restroom and not come back when a knock came from the door. Everyone turned to watch it open to reveal the school secretary. The teacher approached and they mumbled quietly before the teacher thanked her and she left. 

“Shane, the guidance counselor would like to see you,” everyone turned to look at him. He remained seated, “Now Mister Madej.”

-

“Shane,” Mister Fulmer said with a smile that could be fake, “I’m your friend, you know that right?”

“I didn’t do it,” Shane said quickly. Deny deny deny.

Mister Fulmer smile fell slightly before he recovered it, “I’m here to talk about your grades, that's all. Or lack of grades.”

Shane frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’re failing just about everything. If you don’t manage to raise some of these grades you won’t be able to graduate.”

“What the fuck?!” Shane shouted. Shane and Mr Fulmer stared at each other for several seconds, “I mean, ummm, what the…. what the…”

“Exactly,” Mr. Fulmer said seeming to decide to skim over Shane’s outburst, “So since we can’t allow one of our students to not graduate we will be assigning to a tutor.”

“No way,” Shane said already standing to leave, “That's humiliating!”

“Shane, sit down,” Mr. Fulmer said slowly losing his patience and smile. Shane quickly followed the order, “Good. Now listen, I know this may seem embarrassing at first but there’s nothing wrong with getting help. Your friend, Eugene, thought the same thing!”

Shane perked up that, “Eugene has a tutor?”

“Yes. He was in your exact position just a few months ago and after a few lessons with Mr. Kornfeld his grades have steadily been rising.”

“Kornfled, as in Zach Kornfled?” Shane said not believing his ears.

“You know him?” Oh yeah, Shane knew the dorkiest and nerdiest kid in the school. The fact that Eugene even talked to the guy was possibly the craziest thing he’d heard all day.

“I’ve heard of him. He’s smart,” Shane mumbled.

“See, this tutoring thing isn’t anything scary. We already have a tutor set up for you and everything,” Fulmer said scribbling something on a paper and handing it to Shane.

Shane opened the paper and tried to focus on the words but they wouldn't line up, “What’s this?” 

“Your tutor's name. Ryan Bergara. He will be in the library right after school for your first session today.”

“Ryan… who?”

Mr. Fulmer opened his mouth to answer when the office door opened to have the secretary pop her head in, “Your two o’clock is here.”

“Oh, Shane, you’ll have to excuse me.”

Shane wordless stood and shoved the paper into his pocket.  
-

Shane hoovered outside the library, he had been debating whether or not to go for almost ten minutes now. He had just started reaching for the handle when he saw Brent come down the hallway with Andrew in tow. Shane quickly pulled his hand back and tried to look casual. 

“Shane? What the hell are you doing here this late? You’re usually first to be out the door?” Brent asked eyeing Shane suspiciously. Andrew seemed content to look into library, Shane quickly followed his eyes to see Steven checking out a book before looking back to Brent.

“I’m waiting for someone,” Shane said trying to appear indifferent.

Brent let a sickeningly sly smile seep across his face, “Oh, I bet you are. What’s her name? Eh?”

Shane pulled the first name out of his head, “Sara.”

Brent looked taken back, “Rubin?” Shane nodded, “Huh? She’s a little… well, whatever she's cool. Tell me if she puts out, okay?” Brent punched Shane in the arm before walking away and out the door.

Andrew didn’t move from his spot and neither did Shane. The taller boy cleared his throat and Andrew finally looked at him, “You know, I bet he’s not mad anymore.”

Andrew remained silent for a few seconds too long, “Doesn’t matter. Cutting me out of his life was the best thing he’s ever done. He’s… he’s so good.”

“You’re good, too, man,” because if Andrew wasn’t good what was he?

Andrew shook his head, “A good person wouldn’t have stood by while Brent said all that shit to the only thing they care about.”

“Maybe,” Shane said after they lapsed into silence, “But if he’s so good maybe he has enough heart to forgive you. You’ll never know unless you try.”

Andrew swallowed thickly, “Maybe. I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah,” Shane said waving him off, “later.” Shane turned back to the library and opened the door only to see Steven on the other side.

“Shane! Sorry didn’t see you there,” Steven mumbled out. 

“It’s fine, hey, by any chance do you know who this is?” Shane pulled the paper out of his pocket and showing Steven. Steven carefully leaned in and read the name.

“Umm yeah, he’s my friend. He’s over in the back reference room. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one there,” Steven pointed over his shoulder. Shane nodded and thanked him, making his way to the room before turning around.

“Hey wait, Steven!” Steven turned around, “You know I just saw Andrew on his way out and he said he wanted to talk to you.”

Shane watched the Asian boy’s face light up, “Really?!” Shane nodded, “Thanks!”

Shane smiled to himself as he walked to the back room, maybe they all weren’t as awful as everyone thought. Shane opened the door and nearly swallowed his tongue. 

“You’re late.”

“By like half an hour.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Did you even bring any books?” 

Shane slowly pulled out a chair and sat. It was him, “No.”

“Hmmmhm, great. Are you here just to waste my time? I should have guessed Shane Madej wouldn’t actually want to study.”

“You know my name?” 

“Should I just leave?”

Shane shot his hand out, “No! No, stay, Ryan. Please.”

Ryan stared at Shane for a moment. Shane Madej, one of biggest tools in the school, runs in Brent Bennett’s group, and apparently failing all his classes. If Ryan could turn him around it would look fantastic on his resume, “Fine, but next time you better bring your own books.”

“Next time?” 

Ryan chuckled lightly and Shane thinks he can hear his own heart beating. He has to make him laugh again, “Yeah, we’re study buddies now.”

Shane felt himself smile, “Ha, I guess we are. Alright, what’s first on the list.”

Ryan smiled back and opened his own book. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as they both thought.

-

Ryan sat at the back of the stairwell waiting for Shane. He’s not sure how it happened but eventually, their weekly study sessions morphed into whatever this is. He’s not even sure he can call it a study session since neither of them bring books half the time. Ryan heard the door open and turned to see Shane walk in. Ryan wouldn’t admit it but the way Shane’s face lights up has to be one of the best things he’s ever seen, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Shane said sitting next to Ryan on the stairs and pulling out his history book, “Thanks for skipping lunch to help me. If I fail this test I don’t think I can pass the class.”

Ryan felt himself blush without his permission, “Of course.”

“Okay so...who the hell is James Garfield?”

-

Shane sat outside the school and waved off Brent, “You sure you don’t want to come over?”

Shane shook his head, “Sara, you know how girls are.”

Brent winked, “You’re telling me.”

Shane watched him walking away and thought about how Brent had probably never even kissed a girl let alone know how girls are. The last thing Shane saw before walking into the school was Brent shove a kid off the sidewalk.

Ryan was waiting for Shane at their usual library table. The shorter boy started talking before Shane was even sitting, “You know you don’t have to be like him?”

Shane stared at Ryan, “Excuse me?”

“Brent. You don't need to pretend to be like him. None of you do,” Ryan got like this sometimes, he would just start talking a mile a minute. It was usually when something had bottled up, “I was talking to Steven and Andrew hates him. Can’t stand a thing about him. Did you know that? And I know you hate him. I see how you are with him,” Ryan took a deep breath, “And its nothing like how you are with me.”

Shane closed his mouth that fallen open at some point during Ryan’s speech, “I...I’m the same with you as I am with everyone.”

Ryan’s eyes softened in a way Shane had never seen, “No, you’re different with me.”

“Well,” Shane said suddenly finding his hands awfully interesting, “You don’t need to hang out with those preps either. They’re just as bad as us just in a more passive way.”

“Maybe we could both do better.”

“Maybe.”

-

“I got a C!” Shane said holding the paper in front of Ryan’s face. 

“No way! Lemme see!” Ryan took the paper from his friend's hand and read it over. Not only had he gotten a C it was a C plus. He was a point away from a B, “Shane this is amazing. I knew you could do it.”

“Looks like I don't need you anymore,” Shane said knocking shoulders with the shorter boy. 

“Really?” Ryan looked up at Shane with an expression that clenched his chest. 

“No, of course not. I'm hopeless without you,” Shane whispered feeling a blush cross his cheeks. Ryan thinks he looks really cute when he blushes. Shane thinks the same thing. 

“So business as usual?” Ryan asks nervously. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

\- 

Eugene cornered Shane one day after lunch, “You know.”

Shane feigned innocence, “Know what?”

Eugene glanced around, “That I'm getting help from Zach.”

“Yeah, I heard the nerd is helping you out.”

“Don't call him that. Ever. Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you.”

Shane felt himself shrink, “Roger that.”

-

Shane was never one to turn away time with Ryan but he was ready to scream, “It was a weather balloon!”

Ryan pointed at the newspaper clipping, “I know weather balloons and this isn’t a weather balloon!”

“Oh god!” Shane threw his hands into the air,

“If this isn't definitive proof of extraterrestrials then Elvis didn’t write hounddog!”

Shane cocked his eyebrows, “He didn’t.”

Shane doesn’t think he’s seen a teenage boy ever look so betrayed, “But…” Shane was about to answer when he felt a head land on his shoulder, “But my research! All my research!”

Shane swallowed thickly, “Hey maybe you're not completely wrong. Maybe it's a secret government airplane.”

Ryan lifted his head, eyes glowing, “You think?” 

“Yeah,” Shane nodded, “who knows.”

“Exactly!”

-

“Shane, could you do something for me?” 

“Anything,” Shane responded without a second thought. Shane wasn't sure how they had gotten here but eventually their ‘study sessions’ had moved from the library to each other's houses. Tonight's house of choice was Shane’s.

Ryan slid a book across the table to Shane, “Read this.”

Shane glanced at the book before laughing, “What?”

“You heard me. Read me that page,” Ryan said blandly.

Shane looked down at the page and licked his lips, “It’s talking about umm Edgar Allen Poe.”

“Read it.”

“It says umm,” Shane picked up the book and moved it closer to his face, “It's umm,” Shane held the book away from his face before finally slamming it on the table, “Fine!”

Ryan crossed his arms, “Shane, do you need glasses?” The boy grumbled something in response, “What?”

Shane huffed, “I said, I already have them,” he could practically hear the gears turning in Ryan’s head, “Cool kids don't wear glasses.”

“I don't think you're cool at all,” Shane thinks that's the best news he's heard all day.

“Wanna see them?” Shane asks after a beat. 

“You have them?” Shane nodded, “of course I wanna see!”

Shane quickly got up and ran out of the room. He returned with his hands behind his back, “Promise you won't laugh.”

“Scouts honor,” Ryan held up two fingers. 

Shane nodded and slid the glasses onto his face. The room became a lot clearer and Ryan seemed to pop in the otherwise dull kitchen. 

He thinks he's in love. 

“You look good. Really good. You should wear those more. With me at least.”

-

“Did you see the game last night?”

“I’d rather die.”

-

“The usual?” Ashley asked. Shane nodded and slid into the booth. He didn't comment when Ryan slid next to him. 

Shane didn't comment on a lot of things they did. He didn't bring up the touches that had become more than accidental over the past few months or the glances they each caught the other giving. He didn't want to think about the way he couldn't go a day without seeing Ryan or that they ate at this diner so much the waitress knew their order. Large chocolate milkshake and a plate of fires. 

They really do have the best milkshakes in town. 

“Did you know,” Ryan said pulling his journey out, “Andrew and Steven are…friends again.”

“Just friends?” Shane chuckled. 

“It's not my place to say but I'm pretty sure I saw Andrew smile at him yesterday.”

“A smile? Must be true then.”

Ryan laughed, “I'm happy for them.” 

“So are we in a gossipy mood?” Shane asked watching Ashley come over with their food. 

“Always. Why what do you have? Thanks, Ashley.”

Shane leaned in close, “Well I may have seen a certain friend of mine giving a certain nerd a ride home.” 

Ryan took a fry and started nibbling it, “Eugene?” Shane nodded, “And who else?”

“Zach.”

“No!” Shane held his hands up, “you didn't hear it from me.”

“Never,” Ryan dipped another fry in their milkshake, “you really should try this.”

Shane curled his nose, “I have and it's just not good enough to warrant me doing it again.”

“Your loss,” Ryan said happily dunking away. 

They languidly talked for a little over an hour. Shane wished he could bottle this moment up. Take a picture and hold onto it forever. 

Fries and milkshake long gone when the front door slammed open and diner fell silent. The only noise that could be heard was Buddy Holly’s gentle voice seeping from the jukebox.

“Madej! Where you at?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shane mumbled.

“Is that Brent?” Ryan whispered, “What did you do?” 

Shane shrugged. He was being genuine, he had been trying to cut contact off with Brent for months, “Nothing.”

“Well,” Ryan said as he watched Brent storm over to them, “looks like we’re about to find out.”

Brent finally reached their table, face red and angry, “Hey buddy. Guess who I just ran into?”

“Umm who?”

“Sara.”

“Who?” 

Brent snarled, “The girl you've been blowing me off for. Only turns out she never went on a date with you. She barely even knows you. So imagine my surprise when I heard this.”

“Look, Brent, why don't you calm down and take a seat?” Shane said motioning to the open booth seat. 

“Calm down? You stole everyone from me and you want me to calm down? You know what else Sara said? She said she wasn't seen you much but you are always with some guy. Is this the fucking loser you've been hanging with?”

Shane felt his hands clench, “Brent, you need to calm the fuck down.”

“No, whatever you've been doing or saying destroyed everything. I haven't seen or heard from Andrew or Eugene in weeks. What gives you the right?” 

“Hey!” Ryan shouted and stood up facing Brent who had several inches on him, “why don't you get lost? Maybe the reason no one hangs around you is that no one likes you.”

“Ryan…” Shane said trying to get Ryan to leave it alone but it was too late. Brent had pulled his fist back and 

CRACK. 

Shane opened his eyes he didn't know had closed only to see Ryan clutching his hand and Brent laying on the floor out cold, “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit,” Shane stood up, grabbed Ryan's hand and quickly dragged him from the diner before anyone could call the police, “hurry up I know you're legs are short but we need to move!”

Ryan wheezed, “Shut up, Shane!”

-

After Ryan had punched Brent things got weird. Suddenly all the social norms of the school had been shaken up. Somehow Ryan had ended up being a hero for a few weeks and Shane had lost his edge over everyone and Brent became a nobody.

He quickly became that kid who use to be someone but is now is just some lanky weirdo with glasses. He couldn't be happier with how things turned out. Ryan didn't seem too upset being hailed a hero for a while, either. 

But even that faded and eventually they were just Shane and Ryan. They ate lunch together, walked home together and just about everything else together. Shane had even been spotted at a few of Ryan’s soccer games. 

But still, something felt missing. 

They both felt it. 

Neither knew how to address it so they didn't. 

-

“I can't believe you watch this garbage,” Shane whispered eating another piece of popcorn

Ryan hushed Shane as he watched Alfred Hitchcock queue up the next episode, “You never know how Hitchcock will end an episode.” 

“Whatever you say,” Shane mumbles looking over at Ryan. Shane took a sharp breath at the sight before him. The white light from the television made it look as if Ryan had a halo. Just as he was about to turn away Ryan turned to him. 

They both broke out into a blush, “What?” 

Ryan never got his answer. Shane was too busy leaning in to finally find out what Ryan's lips would feel like under his own. 

Perfect. 

Ryan slowly lifted his hand to rest it on Shane's cheek before they slowly pulled apart both breathing a little heavy but smiling regardless. 

Ryan didn't mind not getting an answer.


	2. Fresh Wounds From Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moving truck pulled in and his father grumbled something along the lines of, "there goes the neighborhood," but Andrew was glued to the sight a small boy step out of the car, he looked his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested the Standrew installment!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Slight racist undertones at a few points.

Andrew still remembers the day Steven moved next door.

\- 

The moving truck pulled in and his father grumbled something along the lines of, "there goes the neighborhood," but Andrew was glued to the sight a small boy step out of the car, he looked his age. If it had been up to him he would have never met the boy but his mother had dressed him up in his nicest clothes and put her flowest dress on and out the door they had went, apple pie in hand.

"But ma, I don't wanna!" Andrew whined tugging on her hand.

His mother smiled down with tight lips, "Hush, we're going to be a shining example for the neighborhood and welcome the new family."

Andrew huffed as his mom rang the doorbell. A short woman answered the door and the two quickly started talking about boring adult things and shaking hands before his mom seemed to remember she had brought him along, "Oh, this is my son Andrew."

The women smiled down, "Hi Andrew. Did you know I have a son who looks your age?" Andrew nodded, he did know, he had seen him before. As if on cue the boy rounded the corner, "Steven, this is Andrew. He lives next door. Why don't you-"

Andrew barely got a good look at the boy before he had grabbed his arm and starting tugging him into the house, "Do you wanna see my room!!? I just got my toys out! Do you have toys?"

Andrew swore he'd never talk to this boy again.

Andrew is a dirty liar.

-

"Do you think anything is going to change?" Steven asked, openly gawking at the entrance to the high school. It was the first day of high school and Andrew honestly didn't know what to expect.

"Of course not," Andrew said with a small smile and Steven smiled back ten times as wide. Steven nodded enthusiastically and started jogging to open the door. Andrew slowly followed, he'd follow Steven anywhere, "besides, your my best friend at this point we're stuck together."

-

But Andrew was wrong. They didn't fit together anymore, everyone could see it. Steven joined every club he could and quickly became friends with everyone he met and Andrew could barely find the strength to show up for classes, so he didn't.

And that's how it started. He opened a stairwell to see three kids, one standing while the other two sat. The standing boy was coughing behind a cigarette, while the other two sat looking bored, "Hey," the one with the cigarette said, "You're not gonna snitch are you?" Andrew wordlessly shook his head. Who was he gonna tell? The only person he talked to was Steven and he had enough extracurricular activities to keep him busy until graduation, "Fine," the three lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence, "Hey, do you know how to properly smoke one of these?"

Andrew glanced over at the other two boys who hadn't said a word and was met with a shrug and eye roll, "Umm no, sorry."

"Figures," the boy said taking another drag and coughing, "I'm Brent and this is Eugene," he pointed to a boy had his hair styled in a way Andrew had never seen, "and this is Shane," he motioned to the only remaining boy, an oddly tall kid at that.

Andrew raised a hand at the two, "Andrew."

Brent nodded, "Well if you've got nowhere else to be you can hang."

Andrew nodded. He would regret that decision forever.

-

"They're mean," Steven mumbled one day while they walked home.

"Huh?"

Steven glanced over, "Your new friends. They aren't nice."

Andrew shook his head, "They aren't that bad, at least some of them. Not everyone can be as perfect as you."

Steven smiled shyly and looked down, "I just don't like them is all."

Andrew bumped Steven's shoulder, "Well, I have to find something to do while you're off making friends with everyone at that dump," Steven started gnawing on his lower lip, a habit Andrew meant he was nervous, "At least they talk to me with other people around."

Andrew pretended he didn't see the hurt look on Steven's face, "I talk to you."

Andrew swallowed thickly, "Sure."

-

Andrew isn't sure how he became the person he was but it happened. Andrew stood back with Shane and watched Brent slam the kid up against the wall and twist his arm, "Well? Say it!" Andrew blinked slowly feeling as if he was watching this from outside his body. Shane kept his eyes averted and Eugene took a half step towards Brent before looking away and stepping back, "Say it! Say uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" the boy shouted. Andrew could see his face now, his name was Zach. Nice kid, smart, dorky, in other words, an easy target. Brent twisted harder and Zach shouted.

"Alright, he's had enough," Andrew turned his head eyes wide. Eugene rarely spoke, even less than him and that was saying something. Brent released Zach and shoved him, everyone looked confused but no one looked more confused than Zach himself.

"Excuse me?" Brent said turning to Eugene, Zach took this moment to run down the hall. Eugene already looked bored and turned away from Brent with a huff.

"Let it go, Brent," Shane mumbled.

Brent took a deep breath and combed his hair back before pulling out a smoke. No matter how good he's gotten at inhaling those things Andrew will remember him cough through his first few packs, "What are you smirking at?" Andrew hadn't even known he was smiling, he didn't smile much these days, "Do you think this is funny?"

"Do I ever think anything you do is funny?" Andrew retorted bluntly. Brent stared him down for a second before chuckling. Andrew didn't think anything about what they did was funny.

"You've got spunk, Ilnyckyj, you know that?" Andrew didn't reply but Brent didn't seem to care, "You know what I've always wondered? Why you hang out with that kid?"

Andrew perked up at that, "Steven?"

Brent nodded absently, "Yeah, him. Look he's just such a prep, you know? A little too Ivy League for us."

Andrew felt his nails dig into his palm, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's an airhead, Andrew. That Lim kid just isn't right. No one is that happy and kind. It makes me a little sick." Andrew opened his mouth to tell Brent to shut up if he knew what was good for him when he heard a gasp behind him and quickly spun to see something that gripped his heart in a way he didn't know was possible.

Steven stood eyes wide and watery and Andrew knew the taller boy had heard what Brent had said, "Andrew?"

Andrew?

That's him. Steven needs him. Him. But his body wouldn't listen. He opened his mouth but not a sound left. He tried to move his legs to walk to him but they stayed planted on the ground. Andrew could do nothing as he watched Steven's face harden and he turned to leave.

Blood rushed in his ears. Brent, he hurt him. He hurt his Steven. His Steven.

Andrew spun to nail Brent in the face when he felt a hand grab him, "Andrew, breathe."

Andrew glared at Eugene and shook the hand off, "Keep your fucking hand off me and you," he growled pointing at Brent, "don't ever let his name out of your lips again." Andrew stalked off without another word.

-

Steven didn't know what to do. Andrew has been avoiding him for months now, every day that passes without him felt like a million years. Steven felt numb, he was just moving through the motions. He doesn't think anyone noticed the only person, the only person who could see the crack in his mask was Andrew and he wants nothing to do with him anymore.

He made it abundantly clear.

That doesn't stop it from hurting.

The classroom door flung open just that moment and Steven looked up to see a slightly disheveled and out of breath boy, "Hi, I'm the new student. Ryan Bergara, sorry for being late. I got...lost."

The teacher nodded annoyingly, "Yes, well, maybe next time don't make such an entrance. You may take the empty seat next to Steven. Steven, raise your hand."

Steven lifted his hand and Ryan quickly took his seat. The teacher returned to the lesson and Steven leaned over, "Hey, I can show you around so you don't get lost."

Ryan nodded, "I'd appreciate that but I didn't actually get lost. I ran into some greaser jackass."

Steven perked up, "Andrew?"

Ryan shrugged, "I'm not sure he was really tall and kinda," a blush crossed his face, "well tall."

"Oh," Steven swallowed his excitement, "That's Shane."

"Shane," Ryan repeated. Steven nodded and was about to say more when the teacher yelled at them to quiet down.

-

Andrew caught Steven's eye in the hallway. They both looked away thinking the other didn't want to see them.

-

Steven looked up and saw Shane looking at him as he walked by and Steven began to wonder what awful thing Andrew had told him. He felt his palms grow sweaty and heart rate increase. Andrew wouldn't talk about him, would he? The moment Shane looked ready to speak to him he kept walking. Steven isn't sure what just happened.

-

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shane asked one day between classes.

Andrew turned his eyes lazily to him, "About what?"

"Steven?"

Andrew clenched his fists, "There's nothing to say."

"But-"

"I said there's nothing to say!"

-

Andrew sluggishly followed Brent down the hallway, "Where's Eugene?"

Andrew shrugged. He knew exactly where Eugene but Brent didn't need to know Eugene would rather be with Zach than him, "No idea. You know how he is."

Brent nodded, "Yeah I saw him with those losers the other day. He seemed to be telling them off."

Andrew perked up, this was possibly the most amusement he'd get all week, "The counselor's son? Ned?" Brent nodded, "Big smiler? Keith?" Brent narrowed his eyes and nodded again, "Zach?"

Brent stopped walking and Andrew cursed himself, he'd said too much, "Yeah, how the hell did you know?"

Fuck, "Umm.. hey is that Shane?"

Brent turned to see Shane hovering outside the library, "Huh, yeah it is. Come on."

Andrew internally sighed. Close one.

Andrew strolled behind Brent as they approached Shane. Andrew rolled his eyes as Brent started questioning Shane then he saw Steven in the library. He looked...good. That was good. It wasn't weird to watch him, he told himself, as long as Steven doesn't know he's looking. Andrew feels his heart tighten, he fucked up so much. How could he let this happen? Because he's trash that's how.

"You know, I bet he's not mad anymore," Shane said and Andrew noticed for the first time Brent was no longer with them, good. Andrew felt himself answering Shane but his heart wasn't in the conversation. Shane eventual left him be and he made his way out of the school.

Andrew felt the cool hair bite at his face as he slowly began walking home. Walking home wasn't the same without Steven, these roads were so quiet now and empty. Andrew swears he can even hear Steven calling him for, it seems so real.

Wait?

Steven is calling for him.

Andrew turns around and sees Steven jogging up to him, he was smiling, "Hey!"

Andrew looked around in confusion, "Hey?"

Steven's smile slipped slightly, "Shane...he said you wanted to talk..." Andrew said nothing, he didn't know what to say, "He made it up didn't he. Sorry...I thought...doesn't matter," Steven mumbled turning around and still Andrew said nothing.

Just like before.

Steven's leaving, just like before.

No.

No!

"No!" Andrew shouted while reaching out and grabbing Steven's arm, "Please don't leave."

Steven turned back to face Andrew, "What?"

Andrew swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I don't think you're an airhead and I think the way you act and talk and dress is perfect and I'm sorry."

Steven gnawed anxiously on his lip, "Okay."

Andrew nodded slowly letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Okay."

Steven's eyes darted quickly away, "Now what?"

Great question, "Want to walk home?"

"What if someone sees?" Andrew could read between the lines, Steven was worried about Brent.

"Let them," Andrew shrugged and Steven smiled down at him and god if it wasn't perfect.

Steven nodded and Andrew thinks he felt himself smile. The feeling felt foreign it had been months since he had smiled. He thinks Steven sees it too because for a split second their hands brush and in that moment Andrew knew everything would be okay.

-

"Are you even listening?" Steven laughed.

Andrew blinked slowly. He wasn't he was too focused on watching Steven talk than to process a word he said, 'Umm, sorry no this milkshake is just really good?"

Steven raised an eyebrow, "The milkshake you haven't even taken a sip of?"

Andrew, without breaking eye contact, pulled the milkshake over an took a long sip and let out an exaggerated moan around the straw, "Better?"

"No," Steven choked out a blush slowly seeping across his face.

Andrew was about to comment on it when Ashley brought their food over, "Thanks, Ash."

Ashley nodded, "So are you guys back to being friends?"

"Yes," Steven mumbled, "we were never not friends."

Andrew started dumbly at Steven not even noticing Ashley's excusing herself and felt a smile split across his face, "I think I love you."

Steven's face glowed just as brightly and Andrew felt him kick his feet, "Me, too."

-

"I don't like him," Andrew mumbled while walking home one day.

"Who?" Steven asked before glancing around and taking Andrew's hand.

"Brent," Andrew said slowly bringing Steven's hand to face and kissing his knuckles, "He hurt you."

Steven smiled softly, "Doesn't matter."

"I was gonna punch him," Andrew mumbled, "Still wish I had."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. He could have messed up that pretty face."

"Oh I see," Andrew laughed, "You only keep me around for my good looks."

"So you finally see through my evil plan too bad it's too late to escape."

"Darn."

-

Andrew pulled away gasping. Steven was laid out flush beneath him, "Should we slow down?"

Steven grabbed a fist full of his hair, "If you ask that one more time I'll scream."

Andrew smirked pulling his shirt off, "Promise?"

"Would you just kiss me?"

"Yes, sir," Andrew is pretty sure that's the last understandable thing he said that night.

-

Andrew opened the school door for Steven before following behind, "You know I think people know."

Steven glanced around, "Really? How?"

"It's my fault," Andrew mumbled.

Steven screwed his face up, "How?"

"I can't stop smiling."

"Well," Steven smiled, "In that case, I don't mind."

-

"He did what!?" Andrew shouted.

Steven nodded excitedly, "I'm telling you he laid him out with one punch!"

Andrew started laughing at the mental image he conjured of Ryan knocking Brent out, "What I wouldn't give to have seen it."

"I know serves that bastard right."

Andrew chuckled, "Talk dirty to me,"

"Knock it off."

"Make me," Andrew challenged.

Steven easily leaned down and covered Andrews lips with his own. Andrew smiled under the kiss and thought he's pretty sure Steven won that round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do we all want a Zach/Eugene part too?????]
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making two short spin off for the other two ships if anyone would want that.
> 
> Please leave a comment!!!


End file.
